percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant's Revenge Ch 6
Chapter 6-Horse Pegasi Ranch Once we got off the train, we walked for about 20 blocks, & we looked at all the signs, looking for Horse Ranch. After our 25th block, Ryan slumped down on a bench. "We're never gonna find it. We might as well give up." Ryan kicked a rock, it rolled into the street, and popped someone's tire. "Well," I said, "This might be a bad time to mention we have to save me dad by Thursday." Ryan got up and with a wild look on his face. "Yo're telling us this now!" He shouted. "We'll never make it! We're doomed! Doomed! Doomed I tell you! Doomed!" "I didn't find out 'till yesterday! Blame my dad! He told me!" Castor tapped me on the shoulder, "Uh, guys." "What?!" Me and Ryan shouted at the same time. She pointed to a huge wooden sign that said, ::::::: Mr.G's Horse Ranch '' :::::: ''We've got horses to spare! Ryan shot up and ran toward it. Half way there he turned and us and shouted, "Well, you coming or not?" After looking at each other, concluding he was crazy, we ran off. We kept walking until we came to a wodden house, inside was filled with plants, that looked as healthy as ever. We came to a desk and rang the bell. A man came out smiling, when he say, he frowned. "Katie," he said, "We've got some here." He walked out, and a girl in her late teen to early twenties. "Ah," she said, "Demigods. Lemme guess,Argus sent you here?" "Ya," I said, "He did." She walked pass us and opened a door, one I didn't notice before. She led us underground for about mile, then Castor spoke up in the back. "What is this?" "Labyrinth. Got destryoed a few years ago, but Athena reubuilt it." "We've been walking for awhile," I said, "Were we going?" She answered my question, she opened another door, and led us up some stairs. We walked into an open field, filled with beautiful plants, pegasi, and other gentle monsters. Even a, "Hellhound?" I shouted. "Ya," she said, "Meet Mrs. O'Leary. She belonged to a friend of mine, but he gave her to me for safe keeping." Mrs. O'Leary stuck her nose in the air and started sniffing. It looked at me, barked, and charged at me. I wanted to move out of the way, but my feet were stuck to the ground. She landed on top of me, but instead of bitting me, she started licking me. She stopped and backed off awaiting an order. I picked up a stick and threw it. She bounded after it. "Lemme guess," Katie said, "Child of Hades?" "Ya," I said, "So, what did you bring us here for?" "Oh, that's right," she said, "Pick a pegasus. You can buy one, or rent it." Ryan ran up to a pure white one and said, "This one. I'm getting this one. He likes me." "How--" "I can understand horses." Whoa, well you find out something new everyday. Castor found a brown one with a black mane. "Mine." She said. I looked around and spotted a pure black horse. "Mine," I said. "That's Blackjack." Katie said. "So, buy, or rent." "Buy." I said, "Cash or Drachmas?" "Either one will do." I handed her a few drachmas and she taught us how to fly. Once we took off, lightning flashed. Clouds rolled in and it started to rain. After flying for an hour, I almost got struck with lightning. Oh joy. Zeus is out to get me. It was getting dark, so we landed. According to a sign, we were somewhere in Nebraska. "Well," Ryan said, "One day to save your dad. The most hated god! Fun!" He flopped down next to his pegasi. Appearantly, his name was Guido. Ryan's got a Jersey Shore Pegasus. Castor still hasn't name her's yet, and nime was Blackjack. Owned by some guy named Percy Jackson, whoever he is. "Can someone light a fire?" Ryan shouted. Half an hour later, nobody did. That night, I had a dream, like everyother demigod out there. I was in a chariot with a hodded man. We kept riding until we came to a mountain. He got off and drew his hood, his looked like me except his eyes changed color: black, to red, to gold, to misty green. But with each color, I could see monsters suffering. Like the Hydra, dracanae, cyclops, even Kampe. He sighed, "Could have been greater. Could've ruled. But you choose a weak host." He began to walk. Past a hundred headed dragon. The man summoned some meat and tossed it at him. The heads ripped it apart, each having only ounce. He walked up a bunch of steps, and entered a huge castle. He kept walking and came to a huge room. In the center, was pit, inside was a large man covered in...oil? No, not covered, he was ''made ''of oil. And his heart, was, a, diamond? Whoa. Creepy. The man took out a bag I hadn't noticed, he pulled out some precious jewels and other things. Diamonds, saphires, rubies, and even gold. He dumped them in the pit, and the oil figure grew. Laughter filled the room, coming from the man. "Finally! My eldest child will rise!" The ground rumbled, and as I woke up, I could swear I saw a black, oily hand coming out of the pit. Ryan was shaking me, "Wake up!" I sat up. "C'mon man. We've got lot's of ground to fly over." I packed my bag, bot on Blackjack, and rode in silence. Shaken by the dream. We eventuallly landed in Nevada. "Ya!" Ryan shouted, "Las Vegas baby!" We set up camp. In the distance, we could see the Las Vegas skyline. Even with that beautiful sight one thing kept occuring in my mind: Tommorow, I'd have to save my dad from a giant. Oh joy. Chapter 7-Music to die for Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page